


Discontinued: Doll Type 10

by NegroLeo



Category: UglyDolls (2019)
Genre: Discontinued doll line, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Is a failure, Lou is a Jerk, Reader has been alone for a long time, Reader is a doll prototype like Lou, at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegroLeo/pseuds/NegroLeo
Summary: Doll Type 10 was supposed to be the first in a brand new line of dolls. Something had gone wrong with the design however and the entire line was scrapped. A few years later Doll Type 12 was created without any problems this time. With the success that came with the newest doll line no one gave a single thought to what became of the prototype for Doll Type 10.
Relationships: Lou (UglyDolls) / Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Discontinued: Doll Type 10

With her faded dress and worn shoes, she wandered the empty streets like a ghost. Passing by silent buildings and dark windows Y/n tried to recall how long she had been here. It was almost impossible to tell. Days had faded into months, then into years. All she knew was that it felt like ages since she had first set foot in this place. 

The Institute Of You.

It had been a place designed to bring out the various differences in each and every doll. The idea had stemmed from the fact that no child was the same so they should have a doll that was just as unique as they were. The original plans had been designed so that there would be nine different molds so each doll would be different. Some big. Some tall. It was a new concept that had been supported greatly in the beginning. In the end however the idea had fallen apart and the line had been scrapped. 

Only after Y/n had been created however.

That had been a long time ago though. 

Letting out a short sigh Y/n made her way along the familiar route. Despite the fact she was the only doll of her kind it didn't stop her from heading to the deposit area everyday. It was something that had become so ingrained that she did it without thinking. The years may have worn down every other part of her but deep inside she still clung to the hope that one day....

"Who the in the right mind would live in a dump like this?"

Y/n froze where she stood. She waited for a few seconds her chest squeezing uncomfortably. It seemed like being alone for so long had finally taken its toll on her. It was almost like she heard-

"Seriously this place is disgusting! I can't believe I've stooped so low as to hide out in a place like this."

Her heart clenched tighter as Y/n broke out into a run. That wasn't just her mind playing tricks on her after years of loneliness. Someone was here! Someone had come! For the first time in a long time a smile made it's way across her face. The very idea that she may no longer be alone had her feeling happy for the first time in forever. Rushing around the corner of the last building Y/n froze as the deposit area came into sight. 

There among the dusty packing peanuts was another doll. 

She could hear the other doll grumbling as he dusted off his clothes before turning around. She was shocked for a moment, because he looked nothing like her. Blonde hair, blue eyes, a perfectly upturned nose, and a thin body. Every inch of his person screamed perfection. Just seeming him made Y/n feel shabby in comparison. She had always know she wasn't like other dolls but seeing him really drove the point home. It was almost enough to send her running away.

Only before she could he looked up and spotted her lingering in the distance. 

"Who-," He started to say.

Y/n didn't wait for him to finish that sentence. Fear had replaced her earlier excitement, fear of rejection. So she ran.

"Wait! Come back!"

Running down the familiar streets Y/n ducked into one of the empty houses slamming the door shut behind her. It didn't take long before she heard the other doll rush past calling out for her. Only when he was gone did she sink to the ground shaking as she wondered exactly what was wrong with her. After all these years she wasn't alone anymore, but instead of enjoy that fact she had turned tail and run like a coward. Why?

Was it because he had been perfect where she was different? Or was it because Y/n wasn't convinced this wasn't her mind playing tricks on her. Whatever the case Y/n knew she wouldn't be able to face the other doll. At least not for some time anyway. She swore to herself that if he was still there tomorrow then she would talk to him. She didn't want to think about what she would do if he wasn't. With that decision made she drew her cloak tighter around her body as she waited for the day to end.

She only prayed that tomorrow would bring a new beginning with it.

-

Y/n wasn't expecting him to be waiting for her. 

She had barely left the house she had spent the night in, when she had come across the other doll. It seemed like he had set up camp in a house not to far from hers. Which meant that she had no time to prepare herself before they met face to face. Her first instinct had been to run again, only he had quickly cut off her escape by grabbing her arm.

"Wait don't run away again!" He pleaded.

"Let me g-go!" Y/n stuttered her voice coming out rusty with disuse.

"Only if you promise not to run! DO you know how long I spent trying to find you last night? I am not going to waste my time doing that again so you better promise or I'm not releasing you," He threatened his grip tightening on her. 

"Fine! I promise now let go!"

The other doll hard searched her eyes before letting go. Putting a small amount of distance between them Y/n rubbed her arm as he looked her up and down.

"What kind of Doll are you exactly?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her appearance.

"What does that matter?" Y/n asked feeling a little annoyed at his tone.

"Sorry I've just never seen a doll as ....unique as you. Or at least not one that wasn't made out of rags anyway," He replied causing her anger to flare.

"I'll have you know I was the Doll Type 10 prototype! I was made to look like this!" Y/n said with a small growl.

"Well no wonder I haven't seen any other dolls around here. Doll Type 10 was nothing but a mess from the beginning. I'm surprised they even made a prototype."

Y/n couldn't deny that fate was laughing at her. The first person she meets after so long and he turns out to be an obnoxious jerk. Turning around she began to stomp down the street ignoring the other doll behind her. It was only when he grabbed her again that she stopped. 

"What's the big idea walking off on your own?!" He demanded as she yanked her arm out of his grip, "You promised not to run off again."

"That was before you turned out to be the biggest jerk in existence!" Y/n yelled back.

"I'm a jerk, you're the one who ran away when you first saw me! If anything you're the jerk!"

"Well excuse me but you try being alone for years then have someone show up out of nowhere!" Y/n snapped before realizing what she'd said.

Quickly covering her mouth she turned away from the other doll her body shaking slightly. Y/n failed to see the shocked look on the other dolls face but she did feel it when he put his hand on her shoulder. Turning she realized she had sunk to the ground and begun to cry. The other doll took one look at her face before dropping to the ground and offering her a handkerchief. He had a sheepish look on his face as he continued to hold out the piece of fabric. After a moment Y/n took it and began wiping at her face. 

"Sorry," He mumbled causing her to stop, "I didn't mean to make you cry."

As an apology it was the greatest one. Y/n could tell from the other dolls face however that he didn't say sorry often. It lessened the sting of her own embarrassment enough though that she didn't think much about sitting down completely. Twisting the handkerchief in her hands Y/n took a deep breath before turning to face him. 

"I never got your name."

"It's Lou," He said after a second, "What about you?"

"Y/n. My name's Y/n," She offered. 

"Y/n, that's a unique name. Which makes sense because you're a unique doll I guess," Lou said.

Y/n would be lying if she said that hearing her name for the first time out of someone else's mouth didn't send a thrill through her body. Loud would be lying if he said the smile he got in return for that shoddy compliment didn't make him feel warm inside. 

-

Y/n smiled as she got up for the day. Unlike before she wasn't dreading the long hours that were going to come. Why? Because she was no longer alone. Getting dressed in her new clothes, (ones she had made with Lou's help) she rushed outside to find him waiting for her. The smile she held as they exchanged greetings never faded. It had been a couple months since Lou had first come to her home. It hadn't been easy going at first, in fact after that first day they had awkwardly avoided each other for some time. Lou had surprisingly been the one to make the first move. 

He had shown up at her house one day and asked if she might be willing to show him around. Y/n had agreed since she still made her rounds each morning. From them on Lou had begun joining her until it became routine for them to meet up in the morning. As expected their walks at first had been filled with silence. Little by little that changed, until Lou had finally shared his story with her. Y/n wouldn't lie and say she condoned everything that he had done, but she also couldn't lie and say she didn't understand. Her story had been much shorter than his but he had still listened. Afterwards Lou had mentioned that because they were both prototypes that there was no way he could ever leave. Y/n had figured that was his way of saying that he wouldn't leave her.

There were still times that his rude side came through and they got into fights. In the end though Y/n began to notice that he was more willing to talk things out, rather than walk away and apologize later. She had mentioned before that maybe he should go back and apologize to the other dolls but he'd waved off her concerns. She didn't bring it up again, not because she was worried that pushing him would make things worse. No Y/n could sense that someday he might just go back himself. It seemed like there was someone there that he wanted to see. Until then though Y/n was more the happy to spend as much time with Lou as she could. Besides even if he did go she knew in her heart that he would come back. 

"So what do you want to do today?' Lou asked startling her from her thoughts. 

"Not sure what do you want to do?" Y/n asked as they walked down the street. 

"Well, if you're up for it I was thinking we might go on a trip," Lou suggested hesitantly.

"To where?"

"Well, there's something I had to do and I was hoping you would come with me. You know as moral support. We don't have to, it's not really that important," Lou mumbled looking away. 

Or he might just turn around drag her along with him. Something that Y/n should have seen coming since it was totally a Lou thing to do. 

"Sounds interesting let's go."

"Really?"

"Yeah, besides without me there you'd just chicken out and come back," Y/n teased.

"Yeah right, I don't need you there. You should just stay here and I'll go by myself!" Lou shot back with an embarrassed look. 

"Nope. I'm coming with you and that's that."

"Fine, come on I'll lead the way," Lou said before he reached out and grabbed her hand. 

Y/n only smiled before following behind him. She may have been alone before but she wasn't now. Because she had Lou with her. Both of them were one of a kind. Two prototypes that had found each other. Even if there were rocky times ahead Y/n wouldn't go back to being alone. Even if someone told her that she could go back and change what had happened. She would take the pain all over again if it meant she would meet Lou. Not only because he was like her, alone in this world, but because he made her feel like she wasn't a mistake.Every doll has a purpose and hers was this. Which is why stepping into the pipe that had delivered her so long ago, Y/n felt that small rush of excitement come back full force. 

"You just going to stand there or are you coming?" Lou asked tersely nervousness evident in his voice.

"Coming!" She called turning her back on the place she had called home for so long. 

This wasn't goodbye, she knew before long they would be back. Things had changed however, the institute was no longer home. Here with their hands interlocked it was obvious to her at least that Lou was her new home. Where he went she would now follow, if he didn't drag her along. 

And she wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one session. So tired now. Watched this a couple days ago and the idea for a fanfiction has been tuck in my head. Let me know what you think. I'mma go sleep now. Night. 
> 
> Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.


End file.
